todowwefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Paul Wight
Paul Wight (8 de febrero de 1972 - ) es un luchador profesional estadounidense, más conocido como The Giant o Big Show que actualmente participa en la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), luchando en su marca RAW. Wight ha sido 5 veces Campeón Mundial: 2 veces Campeón de la WWF/E, 2 veces Campeón Mundial de la WCW y 1 vez Campeón de la ECW, siendo el único luchador que ha poseído los máximos campeonatos de la WCW, WWF/E y ECW. También destacan sus tres reinados como Campeón Mundial en Parejas de la WCW con Lex Luger, Sting y Scott Hall, un reinado como Campeón de los Estados Unidos de la WWE, tres títulos de |Campeón Hardcore de la WWE, 4 reinados como WWF/E Campeón Mundial en Parejas junto a The Undertaker (2), Kane y Chris Jericho y uno como Campeón en Parejas de la WWE junto a Jericho. Además, fue el primer ganador de la World War 3. Carrera World Championship Wrestling (1995-2000) Wight empezó en el mundo de la Lucha Libre semiProfesional a la lucha libre profesional, donde conoció a Hulk Hogan en un evento de baloncesto en 1994. Jim Strauser, propietario de una distribuidora de karaoke, vio potencial en Wight como jugador de la NFL National Football League y lo llevo de vuelta a Chicago. Wight mostró poco interés por el football pero mucho en la lucha libre. Strauser contactó con Bonaduce, quién presentaba un programa de radio en Chicago y anunció para la presentación entre Wight y Hogan. Wight entrenó con Larry Sharpe en Sharpe's Monster Factory durante 7 meses y despues firmó con World Championship Wrestling (WCW) en marzo de 1995. Perfeccionó sus habilidades de lucha en WCW Power Plant, donde en su momento obtuvo la capacidad de hacer un moonsault. Wight debutó en la WCW durante el Bash at the Beach 1995. Se presentó a si mismo como The Giant, dado que su altura le hacía similar a André the Giant, diciendo que era hijo de éste y culpando a Hulk Hogan de su supuesto asesinato. Wight se unió a Dungeon of Doom, quienes tenían un feudo con Hogan y sus aliados. En Fall Brawl, en 1995, Wight atacó a Hogan mientras estaba luchando contra el líder de Dungeon of Doom, Kevin Sullivan en una Steel Cage match. Tras destruir la motocicleta de Hogan con un camión, Hogan le retó a una "Monster Truck Battle" en Halloween Havoc en Detroit, Míchigan. El 25 de octubre de 1995 la batalla tuvo lugar encima de Cobo Hall, conduciendo sendos camiones e intentando forzar a que el otro saliera del círculo, como en un combate de Sumo. Hogan ganó el combate Wight descendió de su vehículo y apareció cayendo del tejado. Más tarde, Wight vino al ring con The Taskmaster y retó a Hogan por el Campeonato Mundial de los Pesos Pesados de la WCW en donde su in-ring debut en la WCW.Wight obtuvo la victoria por descalificación después de la interferencia de Jimmy Hart; manager de Hogan. Hart entonces reveló el contrato que Hogan había firmado (el cuál él había escrito) tenía una cláusula que decía que el título podía cambiar de manos en una descalificación, Wight fue el nuevo Campeón Mundial de los Pesos Pesados de la WCW. El título fue suspendido por una semana como resultado de un término controversial del combate. Wight intentó reclamar el título en World War 3 pero fue estropeado por Hogan, y Randy Savage ganó el título vacante. (This plot partly echoed a WWF storyline of several years earlier, wherein André the Giant's "adviser" Ted DiBiase cheated Hogan out of the WWF Title, which was held up as a result of controversy, and then won by Savage). Wight hizo pareja con Ric Flair para derrotar a Hogan y Savage el 23 de enero de 1996 en Clash of the Champions XXXII, pero fue decisivamente derrotado por Hogan en un cage match en SuperBrawl VI. Después de un corto feudo con The Loch Ness Monster, Wight ganó el Campeonato Mundial de los Pesos Pesados por segunda vez tras derrotar a Ric Flair. Después de que Hogan formase The New World Order, él derrotó a Wight por el Campeonato en Hog Wild siguiendo la interferencia de Scott Hall y Kevin Nash. Wight se unió a nWo 23 días después, citando el dinero de Ted DiBiase como su principal motivación. él tuvo un feudo con Lex Luger y The Four Horsemen. Wight fue echado de nWo el 30 de diciembre de 1996 por preguntar a Hogan para un combate por el Campeonato Mundial de los Pesos Pesados. Ël luchó contra junto con nWo Sting y Lex Luger, ganando el WCW World Tag Team Championships dos veces. 6 En 1997 él empezó un feudo con un miembro de nWo Kevin Nash, quién constantemente esquivaba a Wight, apareciendo finalmente en la carta de combates en Starrcade 1997. En 1998 en Souled Out los dos finalmente aparecieron en el ring, pero Nash accidentalmente lesionó a Wight en el cuello cuando falló una Jackknife Powerbomb. Cuando Nash dejó nWo y formó su propio grupo, Wolfpac, Wight se reunió a nWo para contradecir a Nash y sus aliados. Nash eventualmente terminó la carrera de la WCW de Wight cuando él le derrotó siguiendo un run-in por Scott Hall y Eric Bischoff. No contento con su remuneración, Wight no renovó su contrato con la WCW el 8 de febrero de 1999. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1999-2006) 1999 Wight firmó un contrato por diez años con la World Wrestling Federation el 9 de febrero de 1999. Debutó como un miembro de The Corporation, el febrero de 1999 en el PPV St. Valentine's Day Massacre. Durante la pelea entre Vince McMahon y Steve Austin en una cage match, Wight entró en el ring y atacó a Austin, lanzándole contra las paredes de la jaula, rompiéndola y cayendo al suelo, haciendo que Austin ganara la pelea. Tras esto hizo as veces de guardaespaldas de Vince. Despues fue derrotado en Raw is War por Kane y Mankind en un triple threat Hardcore Texas Bullstrap match. Wight fue presentado como "Big Nasty" Paul Wight durante varias semanas antes de que le llamaran "Big Show" Paul Wight. Más tarde se eliminaría su verdadero nombre, llamándole simplemente The Big Show, a veces acortándolo como Big Show. McMahon quería que el miembro de The Corporation The Rock retuviera su título en would retain his title at WrestleMania, así que se enfrentó a Mankind en WrestleMania XV para ser el árbitro del evento. Wight incapacitó a Mankind, pero fue descalificado en el proceso, eligiendo un árbitro normal. Tras que Vince se lo echara en cara y le abofeteara, Paul le pegó y rompió sus relaciones con él. Su feudo con Mankind concluyó en una Boiler Room Brawl antes de unirse Mankind, Test y Ken Shamrock en un stable conocido como The Union, quienes se unieron a the Corporation, y formarían el Corporate Ministry. Wight y The Undertaker formaron una alianza infructuosa contra X-Pac y Kane. Wight y The Undertaker ganaron dos veces el Título por Parejas de la WWF. Cuando The Undertaker fue retirado por sus lesiones, Wight empezó a pelear por el Campeonato de la WWF. Tras que Steve Austin fuese retirado de una Triple Threat Match por sus lesiones, Wright tomó su pusto en 1999 Survivor Series, donde ganó el Campeonato de la WWF tras cubrir a Triple H, luchando también contra The Rock. thumb|Wright entrando en el ring en RAW Al mismo tiempo, tuvo un feudo con Big Boss Man. Después de que fuera anunciado que el padre de Wight estaba terminal por el cáncer, the BossMan habló con uno de sus compañeros policías y le dijo que su padre había muerto. Varias semanas después, Big Bossman interrumpió las diez campanadas tocadas en honor al padre de Big Show y recitó un poema ofensivo. Tras esto, invadió el funeral y usó una cadena para llevarse el ataud. En Armageddon 1999 The Boss Man se enfrentó a Wight por el título, pero a pesar de la presencia del protegido de su rival, Prince Albert, no e consideró desventaja y Wight le derrotó, reteniendo el título. 2000 El 3 de enero del 2000, en un episodio de RAW, Triple H le derrotó en una pelea por el título, usando la oportunidad por el título que había conseguido tras ganar a McMahon en Armageddon. Intentando recuperar el título, Wight participó en el 2000 Royal Rumble, llegando al final, siendo eliminado por The Rock. Tras esto, Wight exigió que le dieran una oportunidad por el título, ya que mostró un vídeo en el que demostraba que ambos pies de The Rock habían tocado el suelo antes que él. Tuvo una pelea en No Way Out contra el ganador de la Royal Rumble por la oportunidad de luchar por el título en WrestleMania XVI. Wight le derrotó cuando Shane McMahon interfirió, noqueando a The Rock tras golpearle con una silla de acero. The Rock exigió una oportunidad por el título y fue introducido el 13 de marzo en una Triple Threat Match, cuyas estipulaciones decían que si ganaba la lucha en WrestleMania XVI sería un Triple Threat Match y si perdía dejaba la WWF. Shane McMahon, ahora apoyando a Big Show para que fuera el campeón, apareció como el árbitro especial. Pero The Rock ganó cuando Vince McMahon atacó a Shane y le quitó la camiseta de árbitro, haciendo un Pinfall tras un "Rock Bottom". El 20 de marzo, Triple H estuvo de acuerdo en defender el título contra ellos dos siempre que ese combate no tuviera lugar en WrestleMania XVI, condición que le fue negada. En WrestleMania XVI luchó en un Fatal Four Way Elimination, con Mankind como el cuarto luchador. En el combate, cada uno tenía un McMahon como mánager, siendo para The Rock, Big Show, Triple H y Mankind Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon, Stephanie McMahon y Linda McMahon respectivamente. Wight fue el primer eliminado de los cuatro cuando los otros luchadores se aliaron para derrotarle. thumb|Big Show junto a unos soldados Después de WrestleMania XVI, Wight empezó a copiar a otros luchadores, imitando a Rikishi como Showkishi, The Berzerker como Shonan the Barbarian y a Val Venis como The Big Showbowski. Él tuvo un feudo con Kurt Angle en Backlash 2000, yendo al ring vestido como su amigo Hulk Hogan, incluyendo una peluca; derrotando a Angle. Cuando Shane dijo que desaprobaba las payasadas de Big Show, Wight empezó un feudo con su mánager. En Judgment Day 2000, Shane derrotó a Wight en una falls count anywhere match tras una interferencia de Big Boss Man, Bull Buchanan, Test y Albert. Wight volvió dos meses después con la intención de ganar a Shane. Sin embargo, atacó a The Undertaker y formó parte de un equipo conocido como The Conspiracy junto a Shane, Chris Benoit, Edge, Kurt Angle y Christian. Después de que The Undertaker lanzara a Wight contra una mesa, fue movido de la televisión de la WWF. Wight se fue a la Ohio Valley Wrestling, un territorio en desarrollo de la WWF, con el objetivo de perder peso y cuidarse de ataques al corazón. 2001 Wight volvió en Royal Rumble pero fue eliminado por Stone cold. Tras esto, empezó un feudo por el Campeonato Hardcore, perdiendo ante Kane en una Triple Threat Match, la cual incluía a Raven en WrestleMania X-Seven. A lo largo de The Invasion, Wight permaneció leal a la WWF. Se enfrento a Shane McMahon, titular de la WCW, en un Last Man Standing Match en Backlash. Este fue derrotado después de la interferencia de Test. También fue parte del victorioso equipo de la WWF en Survivor Series, a pesar de que fue eliminado al principio del combate. Wight fue el sexto seleccionado por Ric Flair (representando el bando de RAW) el 25 de marzo de 2002 en el draft. El se incorporó a la New World Order, teniendo un feudo con Steve Austin, pero el stable se disolvió después de que Kevin Nash fuese herido. Wight después de esto logro poco éxito en RAW. Wight empezó un feudo con Booker T, pero perdió la mayoría de los combates. Después mantuvo un feudo con Dudley Boyz, pero perdió un montón de combates. thumb|Big Show luchando para las tropas estadounidenses. 2002-2003 En 2002, Wight fue transferido a SmackDown!. Cuando llegó a SmackDown!, Wight empezó a luchar vs. el Campeón de la WWE Brock Lesnar. Llegó a ser Campeón en dos ocasiones y cuatro veces Campeón Mundial de Peso Pesado (las dos primeras veces fue Campeón de la WCW) cuando derrotó a Lesnar en el Madison Square Garden en Survivor Series, después de que el mánager de Lesnar, Paul Heyman, le traicionara. Perdió su título ante Kurt Angle un mes después en Armageddon. En enero de 2003, Wight perdió la pelea clasificatoria para la Royal Rumble contra Lesnar. Entonces empezó un feudo con The Undertaker, acabando con la derrota de Wight y su compañero A-Train en WrestleMania XIX. Después empezó otro feudo con Rey Mysterio. Él renovó su feudo con Brock Lesnar y tuvo 4 combates vs. él por el Campeonato de la WWE (incluyendo un Stretcher Match en Judgment Day 2003) but was unsuccessful in his attempt to regain the title. Ell 26 de junio en SmackDown! Wight, Shelton Benjamin & Charlie Haas derrotaron a Mr. America (Hulk Hogan), Brock Lesnar & Kurt Angle en un Six-Man Tag Team Match cuando Big Show cubrió a Mr. America. Esta fue la última aparición de Hogan en la WWE bajo la apariencia de Mr. America. Durante varios meses después, WWE decía que Big Show era el hombre que retiró a Hogan en el Madison Square Garden (Donde se celebró el Six-Man Tag Team Match). En un toque de ironía, en No Mercy 2003 Wight derroto a Eddie Guerrero para ganar el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos y formó una alianza con el entonces Campeon de la WWE Brock Lesnar; he abandoned a departing Lesnar immediately before WrestleMania XX. En WrestleMania XX, Wight perdió el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos vs. John Cena. 2004-2005 thumb|Paul Wight como The Big Show El 15 de abril de 2004 en SmackDown!, Wight prometió que se quitaría si no derrotaba a Eddie Guerrero esa noche. Perdió ante Guerrero y, creyendo que Torrie Wilson se estaba riendo de él por perder, se fue en su coche. Cuando Kurt Angle intentó hablar con él, Wright le aplicó una chokeslam, haciendo que se rompiera una pierna. Paul Wight no se le vio en la TV durante varios meses. A mediados de 2004, Wight fue reinsertado por el nuevo General Mánager Theodore Long, volviendo dos semanas después de anunciar su vuelta. Volvió durante una lumberjack match entre Eddie Guerrero y Kurt Angle acabando cuando entró y les atacó. En No Mercy 2004, Wight peleó contra Angle. Dos semanas antes, había dicho que había "perdido su dignidad" cuando Angle le tranquilizó en medio del ring usando un dardo. En 2005, Wight peleó por el Campeonato de la WWE una vez más, peleando contra John Bradshaw Layfield en una barbed wire steel cage match para que nadie del Gabinete de JBL le ayudara en No Way Out 2005. Después de que le aplicara una chokeslam y le hundiera en el ring, salió por la puerta, pero le dieron por ganada la pelea a JBL, que salió antes por debajo del ring. El 3 de abril de 2005, en WrestleMania 21, Wight se enfrentó al campeón de Sumo Akebono en una pelea de sumo; perdiendo Wright cuando le sacó fuera del círculo. Tras esto, tuvo un feudo con Carlito Caribbean Cool y su guardaespaldas, Matt Morgan. El 27 de junio de 2005, Wight fue transferido a la marca RAW en la WWE Draft Lottery 2005, que le impide participar en un Battle Royal 6-Man Match SmackDown! Championship. Logró cubrir a Gene Snitsky en una pelea por parejas. después squashing su oponente programado durante varias semanas, se acercó Wight Chris Masters en July 18, Voluntariado para tratar de romper la Masterslock' Master Lock. Masters había alardeado de que nadie, no importa cuán grande, podría liberarse de la MasterLock. Los capitanes se negaron a aceptar el desafío de Wight y en su lugar se retiraron de la vía de acceso y fuera de la circunvalación. En las siguientes semanas, se enfrentan Wight Masters pareja de equipo en muchos partidos. Wight luego regresó a su rivalidad con Snitsky. El 15 de agosto Wight derrota a The Heart Throbs en un Handicap Match, vence fácilmente a sus oponentes más pequeños en todo el breve encuentro. A la semana siguiente, continuó su rivalidad con Gene Snitsky por frustrar a Snitsky del acoso de la entrevistadora backstage María. El 29 de agosto, Snitsky golpea a Wight con la campana inmediatamente después de que Wight había ganado un encuentro. Como resultado de ello, Wight y Snitsky se colocaron en una lucha en Unforgiven 2005 en Oklahoma City, Oklahoma el 18 de setiembre en la que derrotó a Snitsky. El 26 de septiembre, Wight derrota a Snitsky de nuevo en un street fight. El 17 de octubre, Wight derrota a Edge y, por tanto, entró en una línea encuesta de opinión, con el ganador de la encuesta frente a John cena y Kurt Angle en una triple amenaza por el WWE Championship en Taboo Tuesday 2005 el Noviembre 1. La encuesta fue ganado por Shawn Michaels, lo que significa que las otras dos opciones de luchar por el Tag Team títulos. Wight equipo con Kane derrota a Lance Cade y Trevor Murdoch por el Tag Team Campeonato Mundial. En las semanas anteriores a la 2005 Survivor Series, Wight se involucró en la rivalidad entre el RAW y SmackDown! Marcas. Él y Kane invadieron Noviembre 11 SmackDown! y, junto con Edge, atacaron a Batista (por inadvertencia, causándole lesiones en el proceso). En el Noviembre 14episodio de RAW, en homenaje a Eddie Guerrero (que había fallecido el día anterior), Wight y Kane derrotaron''SmackDown!Luchadores y reina WWE Tag Team Champions MNM en una entre marcas, no coincide con el título. El Noviembre 21, Wight y Kane "perjudicado" por la entrega de Batista doble chokeslam en el viento de un coche . En Survivor Series, Wight, Kane, Carlito, Chris Masters, y el capitán de equipo Shawn Michaels representados RAWen un partido con el equipo''SmackDown!: JBL, Rey Mysterio, Bobby Lashley, Randy Orton, y Batista. SmackDown!''Ganó el partido, con Randy Orton ser el único superviviente. 2006 thumb|250px|Big Show en December to Dismember. En New Year's Revolution, Wight pierde vs. Triple H después de que Triple H le diera con un mazo en la cabeza. Wight era uno de los ocho participantes del camino hacia wrestlemania, el ganador recibia una oportunidad de luchar por el Campeonato de la WWE. El 6 de febrero en la primera ronda del torneo, Wight vence a Shelton Benjamin, El 13 de febrero en ''RAW, Wight faced VICTOR in the tournament semi-finals in a match that ended in a double count out. As a result, Wight and VICTOR faced Rob Van Dam (the winner of the opposing semi-finals) en un Triple Threat Match para determinar el ganador del torneo el 20 de febrero en RAW. El combate lo gana Triple H después de cubrir a RVD. En las siguientes semanas después del torneo, Wight & Kane mantuvieron un feudo con Chris Masters & Carlito, y ganaron un combate por el Campeonato Mundial por parejas en WrestleMania 22. Wight & Kane ganaron a Carlito & Masters en el combate que abría WrestleMania 22, siendo la primera victoria de Wight en WrestleMania después de sufrir 6 derrotas. En la siguiente noche, Wight & Kane pierden el Campeonato Mundial por parejas vs. el Spirit Squad. Los ganadores del campeonato fueron Kenny & Mikey, habiendo numerosas interferencias del los otros miembros en el combate. La siguiente semana Wight & Kane perdieron por descalificación un combate de revancha vs. Johnny & Nicky después de que Kane hiciera un "snapped" y fuera del ring atacase a otros miembros del Spirit Squad. El feudo terminó el 30 de abril en Backlash 2006, en un combate que termino en No Contest. En WWE vs. ECW Head to Head, el 7 de junio del 2006, Wight volvió a la marca ECW; yendo para sustituir a un luchador durante una Battle Royal incluyendo a luchadores de RAW Y SmackDown! vs. los de la ECW. Ganó la pelea para la ECW tras eliminar a Randy Orton. Wight apareció en One Night Stand el 11 de junio de 2006, atacando a Tajiri, Super Crazy & Full Blooded Italians tras su pelea por equipos. El 4 de julio de 2006, en un episodio de ECW on Sci Fi, Wight ganó a Rob Van Dam el ECW World Championship gracias a la ayuda del géneral mánager de la ECW Paul Heyman, quien obligó a que hicieran la cuenta a Rob Van Dam tras que Big Show le hiciera un "Chokeslam" sobre una silla de acero. Los fans se amotinaron cuando se convirtió en campeón, lanzando bebidas y copas vacías al ring mientras ambos lo celebraban. La victoria le convirtió en el primer luchador que consiguió el Campeonato de la WWE, el Campeonato de la WCW y el Campeonato de la ECW. Además, fue el primer luchador que no luchó antes en la ECW Original y ganó el campeonato. Durante las siguientes semanas, Wight derrotó a muchos luchadores de otras marcas, como Ric Flair, Kane, Batista y The Undertaker, reteniendo el campeonato. thumb|Big Show en una convocatoria de fans antes de [[WrestleMania XXV.]] En The Great American Bash perdió ante Undertaker en la primera Punjabi Prison match; estando sustituyendo a The Great Khali, quien fue sustituido por atacar a The Undertaker antes de la lucha. Tras esto, empezó un breve feudo contra Sabu, acabando en SummerSlam con victoria de Wight. Poco después, se unió a Los McMahons en una pelea contra D-Generation X. En Unforgiven, Wight y Los McMahons fueron derrotados por DX en la primera pelea Hell in a Cell en desventaja. El 5 de noviembre de 2006 en Cyber Sunday se enfrentó a John Cena y King Booker en una pelea Champion of Champions. Los fans votaron para que el título de King Booker, el Campeonato Mundial de Peso Pesado esuviera en juego. Booker ganó la pelea tras una interferencia de Kevin Federline, empezando Big Show un feudo con Cena. En Survivor Series, Cena peleó contra Big Show en una pelea tradicional de Survivor Series, peleando el equipo de Big Show contra el equipo de Cena, quedando únicamente Cena y Bobby Lashley como superivivientes tras que Cena cubriera a Big Show. Wight entonces empezó un feudo con Lashley, que dejó SmackDown! para unirse a la ECW para participar en la Extreme Elimination Chamber de December to Dismember para ganar el Campeonato de la ECW. En el evento, cuando fue el turno de Lashley de entrar al combate, Paul Heyman no abrió la cámara de Bobby Lashley. Debido a eso, Bobby Lashley debió utilizar su mesa para romper el techo de su cámara. Más tarde, Bobby Lashley cubrió a Big Show después de aplicarle un "Spear", ganando la lucha junto con el Campeonato de la ECW. El 6 de diciembre de 2006, tras una revancha que perdió, WWE.com anunció que Wight dejaba la WWE por sus múltiples lesiones. En una entrevista, dijo que "Soy un rudo bastardo que rompe cosas y mueve lo inmovible. Cuando estoy lesionado, no puedo hacer eso. Soy mucho más valioso estando sano tanto física como psicológicamente y este momento me ayudará a estar así". PMG Clash of Legends (2007) En su primera pelea tras dejar la WWE, Wight peleó contra su mentor Hulk Hogan el 27 de abril en el Memphis Wrestling en el evento PMG Clash of Legends. Wight perdió el combate después de que Hogan le aplicara un "Leg Drop". Esto fue presentado como la revancha del 29 de marzo de 1987 de la pelea entre Hogan y André the Giant en WrestleMania III, con Hogan ganando de un modo parecido. En una rueda de prensa el 12 de abril, Wight anunció que había perdido 40 lb (27 kg) desde que había dejado la WWE. Cuando se refirieron a él como "Big Show", Wight dijo que ese era su nombre artístico y que tenían que referirse a él como Paul "The Great" Wight ("Great White"). World Wrestling Entertainment (2008-presente) 2008 thumb|250px|left|Khali contra Big Show en Backlash, con el arbitro [[Jim Korderas en el medio.]] Regresó a la WWE en No Way Out atacando a Rey Mysterio. En Wrestlemania XXIV perdió frente Floyd "Money" Mayweather por KO después de que este lo golpeara con una silla y luego lo noqueara con un puñetazo en la mandíbula usando un puño americano pasando de heel a face. En el siguiente Raw, mientras decía que no existía alguien que le pudiera vencer 1 a 1, tuvo un choque con The Great Khali, al cual derrotó en Backlash en un durísimo combate. Comenzó un feudo con Mark Henry tras un combate entre ambos que fue interrumpido por The Great Khali, quien entró ayudando a Henry para vengarse de Big Show por la derrota de Backlash. En One Night Stand ganó un Singapore Cane Match venciendo a Tommy Dreamer, John Morrison, CM Punk y Chavo Guerrero. Como ganador recibió una oportunidad de luchar por el Campeonato de la ECW en Night of Champions donde no pudo ganar el campeonato debido a la victoria de Mark Henry que los derrotó a él y a Kane. Más adelante, empezó a pedir una oportunidad al Campeonato de la WWE, siempre denegada por la gerente general Vickie Guerrero; Posteriormente entró en feudo con The Undertaker, tras atacarlo en Unforgiven pasando de face a heel y ayudando así a Vickie Guerrero y oficializando su alianza. En No Mercy, derrotó a Undertaker tras golpearlo varias veces con el puño. thumb|Show en un evento de la WWE En Cyber Sunday perdió contra Undertaker en un Last Man Standing después de que este no pudo reponder a la cuenta de 10 después de que Undertaker le aplicara la Gogoplata Después de esto Paul reto a The Undertaker a un Casket Match en Survivor Series donde fue derrorado. Tuvo su revancha en SmackDown luchando contra el Undertaker en una Steel Cage, lucha cual perdió tras recibir la Gogoplata por parte del Undertaker. 2009 Participó en el Royal Rumble, en la cual salió el último y eliminó a cinco luchadores, Undertaker entre ellos y peleó en la Elimination Chamber de No Way Out, peleando por el Campeonato de la WWE, pero perdió la lucha, siendo el tercer eliminado por Triple H después de recibir un Pedigree y un Swanton Bomb de Jeff Hardy. En WrestleMania XXV, tuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado frente al campeón Edge y John Cena, pero no logró ganar el combate. El 13 de abril de 2009 fue enviado a la marca RAW debido al Draft 2009. En dicha marca, entró en feudo con John Cena, quien lo derrotó en Judgment Day y en Extreme Rules en una Submission Match. . El 15 de junio en Raw se enfrentó contra Randy Orton, Triple H y John Cena por Campeonato de la WWE, donde salió victorioso Orton. En julio, empezó un pequeño feudo con Kofi Kingston. Posteriormente, en Night of Champions, fue nombrado por Chris Jericho Campeón Unificado en Parejas de la WWE debido a la lesión del anterior campeón Edge, reteniendo el campeonato ante The Legacy. En SummerSlam y en Breaking Point lo retuvieron frente a Cryme Tyme y ante MVP y Mark Henry respectivamente. En lucha thumb|Paul aplicando una "Chokeslam" a un Basham Brother. [[Archivo:Big Show Abdominal Stretch.jpg|right|200px|thumb|Paul aplicando un Abdominal Strecht a John Cena.]] thumb|Big Show aplicando un suplex *'Movimientos finales' **''Showstopper'' (Chokeslam) **''Showstopper / 'Hog Log (Inverted facelock leg drop bulldog) - 2002-2006 **K.O. Punchhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_g50s04TPvY (Right-handed knockout hook) - 2008-presente **Colossal Clutch (Camel clutch) - 2009 **Final Cut' (Spinning headlock elbow drop) - 2002-2004 **'Cobra clutch backbreaker, a veces seguido de cobra clutch o twisting slam - 2002-2006 *Movimientos de firma' **Spear **Bearhug **Corner slingshot splash **Corner body avalanche **Reverse powerbomb **Big boot **Open-handed chop) a un oponente en la esquina del ring **Inverted facelock leg drop bulldog - 2008-presente **Delayed vertical suplex **Cobra clutch **Abdominal stretcht **Corner butt bump **High-impact headbutt **Gorilla press slam **Full Nelson **Sidewalk slam **Big walk *'Managers''' **Jim Strauser **Paul Bearer **Joy Giovanni **Jimmy Hart **Paul Heyman **Shane McMahon **Vince McMahon **Kevin Sullivan **Robert "Leprechaun" Taylor *'Apodos' **Big Nasty **The Big Nasty Bastard **The Extreme Giant **'The World's Largest Athlete' **'The Great Show' Campeonatos y Logros thumb|Wight con el ECW Championship *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (3 veces) - con Lex Luger (1), Sting (1) y Scott Hall (1) **WCW World War 3 (1996) *'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' **WWF/E Championship (2 veces) **ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WWE United States Championship (1 vez) **WWE Hardcore Championship (3 veces) **WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (4 veces) - con The Undertaker (2 veces) - con Kane (1 vez) - con Chris Jericho (1 vez, actual) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Chris Jericho (1 vez, actual) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Luchador del año - 1996 **PWI Debutante del año - 1996 **Ranqueado N°2 en los PWI 500 del 1996 **Ranqueado N°8 en los PWI 500 del 1997 **Ranqueado N°31 en los PWI 500 del 1998 **Ranqueado N°34 en los PWI 500 del 1999 **Ranqueado N°16 en los PWI 500 del 2000 **Ranqueado N°72 en los PWI 500 del 2001 **Ranqueado N°49 en los PWI 500 del 2002 **Ranqueado N°6 en los PWI 500 del 2003 **Ranqueado N°41 en los PWI 500 del 2004 **Ranqueado N°31 en los PWI 500 del 2005 **Ranqueado N°44 en los PWI 500 del 2006 **Ranqueado N°35 en los PWI 500 del 2007 **Ranqueado Nº51 en los PWI 500 del 2008 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Debutante del año - 1996 **Peor feudo del año - 1999, vs. The Big Boss Man **Peor luchador del año - 2001 **Peor luchador del año - 2002 **Luchador más vergonzoso - 2002 Vida personal * Además de ser luchador profesional, Wight fue un jugador de baloncesto y boxeador profesional. * Paul Wight padece la enfermedad del gigantismo, al igual que André the Giant y The Great Khali. A pesar de que la cirugía a la que se sometió a principios de los 90 en su glándula pituitaria, que detuvo el avance de esta enfermedad, posee un tamaño soprendente. Con solo 12 años media 1,88 cm de altura y pesaba 100 kilos. En 1991 fue nombrado miembro del equipo de baloncesto de la Wichita State University a la edad de 19 años. Wight ya media 2,11 m. Su actual tamaño oscila alrededor de los 2,16 cm, su peso entre 218 kilos y una anchura de 1,63 de circunferencia. Para más información mirar Wikipedia inglesa. Referencias Enlaces externos *Perfil en WWE.com Categoría:Luchadores de RAW Categoría:Nacidos en 1972